Et si?
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: En attendant, le Kid récupère les Noyaux. Parce qu'il n'est qu'un Kid. Spoiler sur le jeu!


**Titre: **_Et si?  
><em>**Genre: **_Introspectif, une vision particulière du jeu je dirais.  
><em>**Rating: **_K+  
><em>**Personnages: **_Tous ceux du jeu, avec en premier plan le Kid._

**Note: **_Voilà, le premier texte sur ce fandom (que j'ai demandé moi-même de créer... non je ne me sens pas seule, voyons!). _

_Que dire? Que ce jeu est tout simplement génial, pour commencer, et qu'il mérite d'avoir plusieurs fictions, parce qu'il est très inspirant. Ensuite, je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression que ce court OS est plus un résumé du jeu qu'autres choses, mais je voulais exprimer une pensée qui m'a traversée l'esprit vers la fin du jeu. Enfin, oui, il y a bel et bien des spoilers, dans ce texte, et je conseille fortement d'avoir fini le jeu avant de l'entamer._

_Sur ces mots, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et si une âme charitable passe par ici, peut-il me signaler sa présence par un commentaire, question que je sache que je ne suis pas la seule à adorer ce jeu? Et en même temps, cela pourrait me motiver un peu plus pour écrire un autre texte qui, cette fois, se passerait après la fin du jeu..._

* * *

><p>Il vient de se réveiller, le Kid. La Calamité vient d'arriver. Il se précipite vers le Bastion – où il faut aller en cas de danger – et récupère en chemin son vieil ami. Là-bas, il y rencontre le vieux Rucks, qui l'envoie chercher des noyaux pour restaurer le Bastion.<p>

Ensuite, le Kid, il retrouve un survivant, Zulf. Un Ura. C'est étrange d'en voir, même aujourd'hui. Mais après la Calamité, plus rien n'est étrange.

Il trouve une autre survivante, le Kid, et elle s'appelle Zia. Elle a une harpe et une jolie voix. Il l'aime bien, le Kid. Leurs soirées sont plus enjouées. Il reprend presque goût à la vie. Enfin, la vie d'après la Calamité.

Il retrouve un journal, le Kid. Un journal dans du cuir noir, écrit par le père de Zia. Zulf n'aime pas son contenu.

Le Kid trouve le Bastion complètement ravagé. Heureusement que Rucks et Zia sont sains et saufs, mais Zulf est parti retrouver sa mère patrie. Zia est dévastée, elle appréciait beaucoup son compatriote. Le Kid, lui, a d'autres préoccupations, restaurer le Bastion.

Il trouve les Tessons, le Kid, mais le dernier est aux Ura. Et Zia, qu'il aime bien, se fait kidnapper par eux. Il doit donc aller la secourir, avant de sauver le monde. Et il ne se demande pas la nécessité de la sauver, s'il restaure le Bastion, parce qu'il veut la sauver, tout simplement. Après tout, il n'est que le Kid.

Le Kid trouve Zia, qui était allé avec les Uras de son propre chef, pour voir ce qu'elle y trouverait. Elle n'a pas aimé sa réponse, Zia. Elle rejoint le Bastion, et le Kid se précipite vers le dernier Tesson. C'est bientôt la fin, il le sent. Il retrouve enfin Zulf, mais décide-t-il de le sauver? Ou de le laisser mourir? C'est son choix, au Kid, et il choisit la meilleure solution, selon lui.

Il se retrouve face à un dilemme, le Kid, et face à deux opinions complètement opposée. Restaurer le monde d'avant la Calamité, ou faire exploser les noyaux pour se sauver et explorer le monde?

Rucks est d'avis qu'il faut restaurer le monde, même s'il n'est pas certain du résultat. C'est une loterie, mais il n'y a pas d'autres choix, n'est-ce pas?

Zia est d'avis qu'il faut s'enfuir. Le monde d'avant la Calamité ne lui était que souffrance, et elle a vécu les meilleurs moments de sa vie après la Calamité. En plus, on n'est pas certain que la restauration fonctionne, n'est-ce pas?

Le Kid a le droit de choisir. C'est lui qui a fait le plus gros du travail – un simple Kid –, alors il le mérite bien. Et il choisit, le Kid. Il choisit la meilleure option, selon lui.

Il vient de se réveiller, le Kid. La Calamité vient d'arriver. Il se précipite vers le Bastion – où il faut aller en cas de danger – et récupère en chemin son vieil ami. Il n'a pas l'impression de déjà-vu, le Kid, parce que c'est la première fois qu'il vit cette aventure.

Et si la Calamité avait été évitée? De quelle façon? Cela était-il vraiment possible?

Le Kid ne se pose pas de questions. Il récupère les Noyaux, parce qu'il faut bien restaurer le Bastion. Et peut-être qu'il choisira la même option, encore. Bien que ce soit la première fois. Mais peut-être que les arguments de Zia le toucheront enfin, et peut-être, mais juste peut-être, qu'il décidera que d'éviter la Calamité est impossible. Et alors, peut-être, mais juste peut-être, qu'il décidera de s'enfuir et de voir le monde.

En attendant, le Kid récupère les Noyaux. Parce qu'il n'est qu'un Kid.


End file.
